Hiccup's betrayal
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: when Hiccup starts doing bad things and destroying berk and endangering inanest people, the hiccup we all love would never do that then why has he now, and the only one that knows that hiccup's the one doing them nobody believes her not even Hiccup himself believes her. what happened to hiccup? why is he destroying berk? It's all up to Astrid to figure it out. warning violent.


Hiccup's betrayal

_It started out like every other day on Berk, nothing odd or out of the ordinary besides the weather of course, there was the odd case were it had these beautiful warm fronts that made their way through Berk. Though something still felt alien to me as I sat in the academy with Stormfly; she's my Deadly Natter. When Hiccup entered the academy he looked fine but I felt off, this is the second time I've felt that something's wrong with him, I push the thought aside scolding myself for thinking anything was wrong with him. If he need help he would have come to me, his personal life was his biasness. Though I still couldn't shake off the feeling that lingers here and there. _

"Okay everyone," Hiccup started darkly.

_That didn't sound like Hiccup, maybe he's catching a cold, yeah that's why his tone of voice sounds like that._

"Classes are cancelled today, you all," His eyes glared into my own. "Are dismissed." He finished.

_I was left standing in my place, my body felt like it was turned to stone, trough's eyes, th-they struck fear into me, Astrid Hofferson grand-daughter to the famous Fearless Finn Hofferson!? Once I found my strength to move I sighed. Know I was sure that something was wrong, Hiccup would never act like that! I called to Stormfly and we flew out of the academy._

_As I flew I spotted Hiccup but something isn't sitting well with me. I keep my mouth shut and motion Stormfly to be silent. What I watch next is horrifying! Toothless blowing up the town square. When I turn back to face Hiccup and Toothless there gone. I feel sick. H-Hiccup and Toothless would never do that. I had to find him, I had to question what I saw just know. My head was full of questions, questions without them being awsered . I knew Hiccup was off but that was in human of him just to attack inanest people expressly when he's the chief's son, well was the chief's son. A ping of guilt was enough to distract me from reality only to find Hiccup a top of me his hand over my mouth. When had I landed? How'd Hiccup get here so quickly? Hiccup soon removed his hand and just as I sat up he smacked his hand across my face. All my air left my lungs. I held my throbbing check, I tried to hold my tears and painful sobs at bay. _

"Your such a fool for following me Astrid!" He snapped harshly.

"I-I-". _I don't know what to say to him, he's so, violent! I feel so afraid of him, that's never happened to me. I-I'm afraid of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third! He grabbed my wrist tightly._

"Ow! Hiccup your hurting me, please let my wrist go!" I said through my sobs of agony.

_Hiccup chuckled and whispered something into my ear, thoughts words chilled my blood._

"I love the way you bag for mercy, its loving scent is what I crave from you, remember that."

_I open my eyes and Hiccup is gone and I am left in the woods. I ran to the creak. I hastate to look at my reflection and my wrist. When I do I can't hold my tears, my face was red with Hiccup's hand print and my wrist marked with crimson. A thought came to my mind right then, 'Is Hiccup becoming a monster?' I couldn't tell who he was right know, all I know is that I'm scared and I don't want him to come anywhere near me._

_The sun is sinking beyond the horizon line, when I walk into town, Stormfly was no ware to be found well I was in the woods. _

"Hey Astrid, haven't seen you all day." Hiccup called when he saw me.

_I tried to escape him but he placed his hand on me. I flinched. _

"Hey, it's okay It's just me, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Hiccup said softly.

Anger fills me. "Then why did you slap me across the face, why did you dig your nails into my wrist, or how about why you decided to blow up the town square!" I snapped.

_I feel the adrenaline rushing away all to quickly and I'm left shuttering. I'm afraid he'll strike me. _

"Astrid, I'd never do anything like that." Hiccup said in a soft tone.

"B-but I watched you, I saw you do it!" I said coughing on a sob.

Hiccup looked at me bewildered. "I'm sorry Astrid, but I'll need physical evidence that connects me to any crime, besides why would I attack the village or you?"

I open my mouth to speck but close it. Suddenly Hiccup gripped his head.

"Hiccup are-are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

_I gasped when I saw that smile from back in the woods!_

"You're very good, I'll give you that. But sadly nobody is going to believe anything you say. So mind your place, or you'll end up in more trouble than its worth. It's your choice." Hiccup said with a grin.

_I starred at my feet. Once I was sure Hiccup was gone I ran to my house up to my room and slammed the door leaving my parents probably confused. I slumped down one of my walls in my room and gripped my head as tears fell down my checks._ "What happened to you Hiccup?" _A knock on my door has me quickly whipping away my tears and straightening my posture. My mother enters my room._

"Astrid, honey is everything alright?" My mother asked me.

"I'm fine mom, Hiccup was just being his normal self." I lied with a fake smile. _She nodded and left without another word. My smile dropped. I'm so lost right know. I just crawled into my bed and fell into a nightmare…his name echoes in my head. Hiccup the dark has returned…_

_A/N: this was requested from __Horselover123417 on YouTube. I originally had made this a fanfic on the site but here is the official fanfic._


End file.
